Changing Destiny
by MeriyA
Summary: Chapter 3 UP!! It's Hermione's wedding, in 2 hours. She still loves Draco and he felt the same way. But when he finds out she's getting married will he get there in time? R/R PLEASE!!
1. Confession

A/N: Hi! Meriya speaking!!! Anyway this is my first fic so please go easy on me on the reviews… and no flames… please… sorry if Draco is a little out of character or something… **enjoy!**

Summary: It's Hermione's wedding, in 2 hours. She still loves Draco and he felt the same way. But when he finds out she's getting married will he get there in time? 

Draco was pacing left and right, his heart was pounding hard in his chest. There was something wrong. He can feel it in his veins, he just knew something was going on… There was something… but he didn't know. He stopped his pacing and stood near the window. He caressed his hair with his hands, closed his eyes, then took a deep breath. He held his breath for a moment before exhaling the air slowly. 

_"What the hell is wrong with me??!!"_ he muttered distractedly with himself as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at his garden. But then he soon smiled, all worries forgotten, as he recognized the swing Hermione made for them to seat. He remembered it so vividly as if it happened yesterday. The way she smiled at him. The way the wind blows her hair as they sat on the swing. The way she laughed, and most of all the way she make him feel loved, the first time he ever felt truly loved by someone. But then… He couldn't remember. Why those memorable times ended too soon. Why now? When he finally had the reason to live? And then he remembered… it was the day he had to leave her… 

_"I was the stupid one then…"_ he thought as flood of memories keep running through his brain. He had to let her go. He just had to… just because of his father. His FATHER… the person who told him he could be with Hermione only if he become a death eater… Hermione just didn't know what was happening. The risk of their relationship. Hermione thought Draco's father has changed, but he will never change. It was a trick. His father's real target from the start was Hermione… she was a muggle born, and his father hated that. It was his goal, his destiny, his dream… to kill all Muggle-born witches and wizards. … To destroy lives, innocent lives and especially Hermione… his Hermione… 

_"Used to be my Hermione…"_ he corrected silently to himself. He closed his eyes again and tried to suck in more oxygen to ease the pain he felt. _"Where is she now?"_ he asked himself. "Where's Hermione now?" He felt lonely, unloved, pathetic… He sighed as he opened his eyes. But then again… he still felt something was wrong… he just knew there was… He stared once again in the garden and reminisced the happy times when he heard a sudden but gentle knock in his door. He walked over the door and opened it. There stood Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend. Draco smiled at her and invited her in… 

"So… Pansy… How are you? What brings you here?" Draco asked as he and Pansy sat down on Draco's black, velvet sofa. Pansy just sat there, she was staring at Draco. "Are you okay?" Draco asked her as he looked at his girlfriend. She looked like she was deciding something in her head. "Are you okay?" Draco repeated as he continued to stare at Pansy with a mixture of pity and concern. She took a deep breath and a single tear slid down her face. Draco was about to say something but Pansy held up her hand… "Draco… This is really hard for me because I really, really love you… so much… and I know you love me but not as much as you loved Hermione…" Pansy paused, took another deep breath and then continued.. 

"So… because I really love you… I have to let you go…" 

"Pansy… I don't underst-" She held her hand up again. "Please Draco… hear me out or you'll regret this… I might change my mind…" Draco nodded and listened. 

"I know you love Hermione… and I know she loves you too… even after all these years…" Another sob escaped her throat. "Oh God! I can't handle this… Draco.. don't forget me…" 

"I really don't understand you Pansy…" Draco said as he stared at Pansy. She then got her bag and fumbled inside her purse and got a purple envelope with lace… "Hermione's getting married… and after all these years she's been writing to you and I was the one writing back to her. I was hurting her in every possible way because I know you love her and I'll lose you…" 

"You what??!!" Draco shouted as he stood up. 

"I know… I know Draco I'm sorry…" Pansy said as tears uncontrollably fell down her face. "I know I was wrong… but despite all what I've said to her… she still loves you and that she'll move on without you and that she was hoping you'll be there in her wedding…" 

Draco felt tears prickle in his eyes. "How could you do this to me?" 

"I'm sorry Draco… It's just I really love you… and … please Draco… please.. I'm sorry… don't waste your time… you only have 2 hours left to find her…" Pansy said as she covered her face with her hands… " Please… Go now! And find her!" 

Draco stood up and headed for the door but then stopped and looked back at Pansy… "Even though what you've done is wrong… I'm thankful you told me the truth…" with that he left… he left not only in the room but also left in Pansy's life…. 

A/N: what do you think? **R/R please! No flames!** And please read the stories I've named in my bio… they're all great!!! 

******MeriYa~~~~!**   



	2. painful truth

A/N: Hi!!! I want to thank the following people… 

**mya14**- Thanks for the review!!! And people, really I'm telling you, **read her story!!!**   
**Mjade**- thanks for liking the story and for reviewing it!   
**damsalndistress-asif**- thanks a lot for the review!!! You inspired me to continue!   
**CathrynJ**- you know... that's a good question... well... just to let you know, it's Harry... I just like the idea of Hermione marrying his ex-boyfriend's enemy... that's more painful... (just read to find out more) by the way thanks for the review!   
**Kylara704**- sure... i'd love to read your story... just wait and I'll review... and thanks for the review!   
**Star Moon**-thanks for reviewing this!!   
**michee**- just wait and see what happens...   
**SpilledInk**- thanks for liking it... and people **read her story!!!**   
**Nysa**-thanks for your review! you also inspired me to continue...!   
**kringA**-thanks for reviewing   
**Cierra Rose**- thanks for liking and reviewing this story!! 

anyway... really I'm thankful for the reviews... it may be few but i appreciate it a lot... anyway, sorry if Pansy's a little out of character... oh well... on with the story... and same rule applies... NO FLAMES!!! 

disclaimer: OOOPs... I forgot to put a disclaimer on the 1st chapter but hey... why should I? I mean everybody knows I'm not J.K. right? because think about it...If I was... then I'm busy helping Chris Columbus shoot Harry Potter 2...!! hihihihi... :P... okay, okay... on with the story!!! 

Summary: It's Hermione's wedding, in 2 hours. She still loves Draco and he felt the same way. But when he finds out she's getting married will he get there in time? 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Hermione gently opened her eyes and there she was standing infront of the mirror, wearing her wedding gown. She stared at herself and then smiled. She looked very pretty. Her long chestnut colored hair was shiny and was curled at the end. Her wedding gown was simple, yet elegant. It was a strapless gown made of white and lilac silk, adorned with crystal and glass beads and a very beautiful pearl necklace hung on her neck. She looked absolutely perfect. She sighed. . 

"This is it!" Hermione muttered to herself. "In 2 hours time... I'll be Mrs. Hermione Potter...." She looked away from the mirror and stared instead on her window. She sighed again. She felt weird. She couldn't believe she was finally getting married... But then, in her mind... something was stopping her, there was something... but she didn't know. There was a sudden knock on her door... "A letter for Miss Hermione Granger" a male voice called. Hermione opened the door, accepted the letter from the messenger, then closed the door. 

Hermione sat on her bed and flipped the letter to see who it was from. To her dismay, nothing was written on it except for her address. _"Weird"_ she muttered silently. She then started to tear the envelope and a silver necklace fell from it. 

"Wait a minute... I know this..." she then looked at the pendant... it was a sword and in the middle of the sword was a small letter 'd' engraved on it. And there's only one person she knows who have this pendant... only one... 

"Oh my God.... this is..." She picked the necklace, tears started to form in her eyes... "_Draco's...". _Memories started to flash on her brain_. "Draco...". _With shaking hands, she started to pull the letter out from its envelope and then read it. 

_Hermione,_   
_ I'm really, really sorry... I should have told you earlier... but I... I just really love him so much. I know I was wrong... The necklace, i know Draco gave the necklace to you even though he really loved the thing... and I'm sorry for stealing it... Its just that... Draco is my life and I don't want to lose him and that... I know, even after all these years he loves you so much... So.. because of that, I was the one writing back to you all this years and hurting you... I know... I know I was wrong... I hope this reach you before you get married... I'm really sorry..._

_-Pansy_

"WHAT?" Hermione stared at the letter in disbelief, a single tear slid down her face. A piercing feeling stabbed her directly in her heart. "_All these years..." _Another tear slid down her face_ "She was the one who wrote back?"_

"_How could someone be so mean?" _Hermione thought as tears started to fall uncontrollably down her face. "_How could she do this to me?"_

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny called out suddenly as she knocked lightly on Hermione's door. "Hermione! I got your veil!". Hermione didn't move, _"Why? What have I done to her to be so mean to me?"_. 

"Hermione?" Ginny tried again and knocked louder. "Hermione? I got your veil!" Ginny knocked once more and turned the door knob. Ginny entered. Hermione who was sitting in bed looked up. _"_Ginny_...."_ Hermione whispered. 

"Hermione!" Ginny hurried over and sat next to Hermione. "What happened? Why are you crying?" 

"Draco..." Hermione whispered once again. 

"Hermione... I thought you're so over him... and why are you thinking of Malfoy when you are getting married in 2 hours with Harry?" Ginny said as she pat Hermione gently. 

Hermione shoved the letter to Ginny and she got it and read it silently... "So Malfoy decided to say sorry for all the things he told you all these years..." she tossed the letter and sighed. "Hermione, Harry is much, much better than Malfoy...". Hermione picked the letter and shoved it once again to Ginny. "Read it... please..." she said silently.. 

"Fine!" Ginny got the letter again and read it out loud this time.. " _So.. because of that, I was the one writing back..."_ Ginny stopped and glanced at the bottom of the letter. Her jaw dropped. "Pansy was the one writing back...?" Hermione nodded. "Oh my God..." Ginny whispered silently in disbelief. "How could she do that??" Ginny hugged Hermione and patted her gently in the back. "Hermione... I don't know what to say... I... I'm sorry..." Hermione cried on Ginny's shoulder, she was shaking all over. Ginny pulled back and then looked at Hermione straight in the eye. "What about the wedding?" Then there was stunned silence as if it says 'What about Harry?' 

"I don't know Ginny..." Hermione whispered, understanding the silence. "I've always loved Draco... so deeply... but.. Where is he now?" Ginny patted Hermione's back again. Hermione started to shake all over again... "Harry was always there whenever I need him or don't need him..." she said, her voice also shaking. Ginny then stopped patting Hermione, her jaw dropped as she realized... "Wait Hermione... Are you serious?" Another tear slid down Hermione's face a hurt but determined look washed over her face..... 

"God knows I love Draco so much...... But I think...." this was her most painful decision she'll ever make in her whole life...   


"I'll choose Harry...."   


A/N: just review okay! I know... it suck.... no need telling in the reviews okay? and don't worry... I'll fix this story... it'll get better... I promise... oh well... if I don't recieve reviews... well... for heaven's sake... be generous!!! Just 2-3 reviews will make my day! **absolutely NO FLAMES!!!** thanks... 

```~~~MerIyA~~~ 


	3. Confusion

A/N: Sorry guys about the update!! I've been dying to write this chapter but no luck with the computer. My stupid brother is currently OBSESSED with Sims unleashed. And believe me, he could kill just to get the computer! Anyway, enough with my life. I really love you people who reviewed this story. Thank you very much. Sorry, by the way, if I didn't write those who reviewed chapter 2, you know who you are! And I really appreciate your reviews. Sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes.. I haven't been writing for more than 4 months now..  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and things that seem to be unrealistic belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is this computer, the fanfic acount and the story plotline.  
  
Summary: It's Hermione's wedding, in 2 hours. She still loves Draco and he felt the same way. But when he finds out she's getting married, will he get there in time?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Draco couldn't breathe. His heart was beating painfully fast. Every step he takes seems eternity. He was shaking all over and he knew 2 hours isn't enough. The invitation said that the wedding will take place in a cathedral in France. In France. The place was miles and miles away from where he was. It'll only be a miracle to get there.  
  
Draco ran his way to a station. He knew he was being stupid but there was no other way to get there. He doesn't have an apparition license, there was no portkey for that wedding and lastly, the cathedral isn't connected to the floo network.  
  
"Hermione.. wait for me. Please.." Draco prayed silently as he bought himself a ticket for a muggle train ride. He was desperate. He couldn't think straight. Only images of a very happy Harry and Hermione flash in his mind non stop and it's driving him crazy. "Wait for me, please.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny let Hermione rest for a while before going to the church. She was still tired from crying and Ginny knew she was still in distress. Ginny stared down at the letter she was holding. She could feel hot tears sliding down her face as she remember what horrible things Pansy have done to Hermione and Draco.  
  
"I couldn't bear to see Hermione like this.." She crumpled the piece of parchment, her face screwed in defiant determination. She knew that Hermione chose Harry over Draco because she didn't want to lose her friendship with him. Lame excuse.  
  
Ginny quickened her pace and went outside. She have to find Draco. She just have to. Hermione loves Draco so much and she knew it. And as Hermione's friend, she didn't want her to live her whole life in regret. She didn't like Hermione to end up like her. Like what happened to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How are you feeling, Harry?" Ron asked teasingly as he pat Harry gently. They were in another hotel near the cathedral wherein Harry and Hermione will be getting married. "Are you ready?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah. I'm ready. Just nervous."  
  
Ron chuckled softly as he pat Harry again. "Don't be nervous, Harry. It's just Hermione!"  
  
Harry tried to breathe in and out to calm himself. He couldn't describe the feeling he felt. If it was anything, he didn't want the feeling to go. It was the best feeling ever.  
  
"So, Harry.." Ron started as he stared at the window. "Aren't you worried that Malfoy would show up?"  
  
Harry looked sharply at Ron. The happy emotion that was filling his heart immediately vanish. "Why do you always keep on mentioning that?" he snapped.  
  
"Harry! I know Hermione loves you. But that doesn't erase the fact that he loves Malfoy more than you!" Ron said with certainty.  
  
Harry sat down in his bed, fuming. He knew that. He knew that fact very well. He had been trying to erase Draco in Hermione's heart but still, she had placed him in a safe spot. A spot wherein Harry wished he was in. Harry covered his face with his hands. He didn't know what he'll do if Hermione will choose Draco. He just wouldn't take it.  
  
"I'm sorry for mentioning it, okay?" Ron said suddenly as he sat beside Harry. "I'm really sorry.. I didn't mean-"  
  
"Yeah.. it's okay.." Harry butted in quietly. He then stood up and faced the window, the large Cathedral stood there, it's white wall sparkling. Harry looked at his watch, it was about time. "hey, Ron. Let's go.."  
  
Ron stood up too, patted Harry once more before the 2 of them left for the church.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Ginny demanded when she finally apparated in Draco's apartment. "Did you hide him again, Pansy?"  
  
Pansy continued to sob. She was still in Draco's apartment, too depressed to leave. She shook her head and carried on crying.  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth in anger and slapped Pansy hard on the face. "This is all your fault!!" she shouted as Pansy looked up, shocked from Ginny's hard blow.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Ginny spat out angrily again. She just couldn't stop herself. If killing someone wasn't against the law she could've killed Pansy. "Are you contented with what you've done?"  
  
"I'm sorry, now.." Pansy choked out, tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes. "Can't you see I'm suffering here?"  
  
Ginny laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right.. you're suffering. I honestly think you deserve it!"  
  
"Look, Draco isn't here, okay? He's going to the wedding.." Pansy said as she wiped her tears with the palm of her hands. "But I don't know how he'll be going there.. he doesn't have an apparition license.."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes. "Dammit! Where the hell could he be?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where next?" Draco muttered to himself, frustrated. He was now in the middle of nowhere and has no idea if he became anywhere nearer or anywhere farther than where he should be. Draco closed his eyes. "Think Draco, think of something.." he was having a hard time, the cathedral was in a muggle place. He was really getting tired. He needed help. He needed someone he knew who'll help him. "Hermione.."  
  
"Draco? Is that you? Are you that idiotic Slytherin I used to know?"  
  
Draco looked up and for the first time in his life, was glad to have seen a Gryffindor. "Lavender!" he said hoarsely. "Are you going to Hermione's wedding?"  
  
Lavender looked thunder-struck. "Wedding?" she repeated faintly.  
  
"Lavender! Help me.. She's getting married with Harry in 2 hours time!" Draco said in an almost defeated tone. "And I don't know where it is.."  
  
Lavender looked at Malfoy sympathetically. He never saw him like this. In the way he was reacting about the situation, he must be really desperate to get there. Lavender smiled. "The rumors are true, then.." she said quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
Lavender took her wand. "You have changed.." she smiled at him. "I'll help you.."  
  
Draco couldn't believe his ears. Lavender, the Gryffindor girl he used to make fun with wanted to help him. He sighed, relieved.  
  
Lavender smiled. "I'm doing this for Hermione.." she pointed out. She then raised her wand and a large bang was heard. The knight bus magically appeared before them. Lavender then faced Draco. "May I borrow the invitation?" she asked as the door of the knight bus magically opened.  
  
"Hi there Ma'am and Sir.." A freckly guy who must be 30 years old or below greeted them toothily.  
  
Lavender smiled. "Take us to France and make it quick.."  
  
"That'll be 10 galleons! Each.." said the guy. "Take it or leave it!"  
  
"We'll take it!" Lavender said brightly as she got her purse and gave the guy 20 galleons. "What time would we probably get there?"  
  
"30 minutes to 1 hour.." said the driver who was now looking at them both.  
  
"1 hour?!" Draco asked in disbelief. "Is there any way that we can get there much faster?"  
  
Lavender got her purse once again. "I'm willing to pay you another extra 10 galleons to make it faster!" she said as she glanced at a very confused Draco.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked slightly startled.  
  
"Talk to you later, Malfoy and get inside while I negotiate..," Lavender said as she, the driver and the conductor talked.  
  
Draco sat at one of the beds inside. He'll pay Lavender back. If it wasn't for her, he probably would've been stuck there. He sighed and glanced at his watch. He already lost 45 minutes.. that means he has 1 hour and 15 minutes left before the wedding starts.. his heart was pounding painfully hard again. He couldn't bear to think that Hermione, his Hermione would totally leave him.. forever.  
  
The bus started to move again and Lavender joined Draco and sat beside him. "We'll be there in 25 minutes.. best time I can negotiate.." she smiled and handed Draco his invitation and she stood up to leave but Draco pulled her back.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked again.  
  
Lavender smiled. "It's simple you know.. when you were asking for help, I saw in your eyes for once that you were actually sincere.. and the only person that can stare like that is someone in love.." She stood up again. "Now I know why Hermione loves you.." she smiled again. "And I know, you must have suffered.."  
  
Draco opened his mouth but quickly closed it. He forgot what he was about to say.  
  
Lavender patted Draco gently. "I never really liked you, you know. And I hated Hermione because I was the only one who knew about your relationship.. and it makes me sick! I hate it when she tells me things about you that I think personally wasn't true.. but when I found out that you actually gave her up just so she would be safe, I didn't know how to react. I never thought you'd do that.. and for that, I respect you!" She smiled and left but then stopped abruptly when she was about to enter the other part of the bus. "Go get some sleep, you'll need that.. there are more than 20 cathedrals in France, it'll take us forever to find it.." with that she left, leaving Draco with his very confused thoughts..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: r/r! no flames! 


End file.
